The PAYDAY Gang needs your support!
by Cheorkee rememberer gamer98
Summary: Growing worried by the amount of unfinished challenges Bain and the Crew decide to post a motivational video to their global crew. As a way to get under the new commissioner's skin they also send the video to him for his viewing pleasure.


Calling All Heisters

A/N: Greetings everyone it has been months since I have last updated gaming and other hobbies have kept me preoccupied. I graduated from high school and am now attending college. In that time I have been reading many great works by various fanfiction authors which you can look at on my favorite stories and authors. No seriously go ahead they deserve it a lot more than me for keeping all of you waiting for so long.

Anyways I am back and ready to jump right back into the thick of things. Now for those of you wondering why I have been gone so long it's been mainly that I did not feel confident in my writing, was not really getting any kind of feedback with reviews, had problems with my editor (I dissolved the partnership), and just procrastinated a lot. However, I want to get back to improve my writing and write amazing stories that hopefully my idols on here will be proud of. There is another reason why I am back to do stories however and that is the Road to Crimefest challenges for PAYDAY2.

On September the 28th the first challenges were released and the community was having trouble completing them. Recently there has been one challenge that some people think will be impossible to complete. This challenge is called Overload and states we must have 30,000 players on PAYDAY2 servers at the same time. This is a message to the 3 million PAYDAY group members hoping that some of them read fanfics. My message to you is let's show Garret what we are made of and make a show of FORCE!

LET'S PACK OUR BASEBALL BATS, ASSAULT RIFLES, MED KITS, ECMS, AMMO BAGS AND WHAT EVER ELSE WE NEED! WE ARE THE PAYDAY COMMUNITY WE HAVE KILLED COUNTLESS POLICE OFFICERS AND SPECIAL UNITS, FINISHED THE RAT HECTOR MORALES, AND WASTED THE COMMISSAR!

So yes instead of this being Heroes of Olympus themed this will be PAYDAY themed. If any has a problem with this I would recommend not reading in fact look up some of my favorite stories you will probably find something more your speed there. For all those that are continuing to stick with me and will read this I want to personally thank each and every one of you. You make the world a better place by helping people out like me and for just being all around good people.

Keep those helmets flying!

A Message from the Crew

"This message was recovered by the PAYDAY task force." "What is strange is that this video is unencrypted and was posted on major video sharing websites. Though attempts to do a trace have been inconclusive due to this and, the fact that confirmed members of the PAYDAY Gang seem to be giving a message to their fellow heisters we believe this to be an attempt by Bain to get under our skin. It also seems sir that you will be the only one to be able to view it as it has issues running on our computers. Anyways while this may be just a simple message we believe that Bain might have finally slipped up and left us a clue to where ever the hell this place is! The criminals mentioned something about a man called Cagliostro referring to this place as his "testing ground" to quote unquote "test the best for this Crimefest" whatever that gibberish meant I believe you can uncover something we could not. Best wishes and happy hunting!" Agent Wesley Smith FBI Washington Branch

Solomon Garret better known as Commissioner Garret rubbed his eyes sleepily ever since his arrival and the deployment of Captain Neville Winters and his team of Gensec shields nothing had been going right. Garret had hoped to put an end to the threat Bain and his little PAYDAY Gang had created since 2013 when they first started operations in the Nation's capital.

What he got for his troubles were continued reports of heavy casualties from the police force including the Gensec shields.

Thankfully Neville Winters was still alive the Commissioner would not know what to do without his handy loyal captain putting as much pressure on those clown masked wearing lowlifes.

Still there had been so many close calls in which the captain was almost eliminated apparently despite the early shock value and successes enjoyed by the captain and the men under his command the bastards had quickly recovered!

Now whenever the captain and his men arrived on the scene those damned heisters threw everything they had at them. Bullets, grenades, Molotovs', and even ROCKET PROPELLED GRENADES!

How a collection of robbers, murderers, and enforcers got their hands on military grade weaponry and hardware he was not sure.

Though he did suspect it had something to do with a weapons dealer called Gage mentioned in his files of the suspected contractors on .

The site where criminals could come together, post jobs, form crews, and spread mayhem and chaos all under the constant supervision of its gatekeeper the man only known as Bain.

"Though" He thought "It might have something to do with that Denisa Horvat lady using her butcher shop in Croatia to sell illegal weapons as usual.

How else could she be selling flamethrowers and even western weapons such as repeating rifles to those degenerates?" The Commissioner concluded.

"Especially since her lapdog Dragan was confirmed to be an active member of the gang now!" "We really have to place tighter security around that dockyard and maybe we should be checking whatever "meat" the "Butcher" is selling might lead to some interesting "product"?

"Ah well, the sooner I start to watch this video the closer I could be to unraveling Bain's little website."

Pushing play Garret was greeted with a small campfire aglow in some sort of underground dungeon of some kind.

Behind that campfire sat a few of the criminals he had read about in the files sent to him on the gang.

Sure that might have been wearing those clown masks but he had poured over the files for several weeks now being able to remember each heister's alias, face, type of body build, mental history, clothing choices, and even their preferred weaponry.

He left nothing to chance then Hoxton the British man with the burnt clown mask spoke.

"Greetings lads I and the other mates here have seen what you all have been doing for the gang and we have to say that we salute you!" "However, you lot have been slacking off recently so we decided to put this little motivation video up for your viewing pleasure aren't we nice like that?"

Suddenly the Scottish women who had been identified as one "Bonnie" McGee who had went to prison during the 90's for a string of honeymoon murders, in which the insurance money was gambled, away snarled at her companion.

"Stop being such a sarcastic wanker!" "You know why we are doing this is because the challenges that SHOULD have already been completed are going at the pace of Chains trying to move a loot bag!"

Then another criminal interrupted this one gave Garret the shivers whenever he laid eyes upon him. He was called Wolf and was completely and utterly psycho having been confirmed to regularly frighten, beat up, and even kill both civilians and police officers alike. He was known as a Swedish nutcase among enemies/victims of the gang and held the positions of chief technician or in cases where information had to be extracted chief torturer. How he had survived as an asset of the gang rather than being branded as a liability and removed was a mystery. It could have been that Bain had some way of keeping him in line or, it could have been the leader of the gang Dallas making sure Wolf was still being a team player.

He shot Bonnie what was probably a death glare behind the mask and turned toward the camera. His half clown half demon mask on full view complete with that blood freezing smile plastered on like he just cut the mouth off of a dying monster and decided to flaunt it. "Heisters while you have made us proud and showed the cops who runs DC we are a little disappointed that there are still challenges like Jacket Up still not finished."

He looked off camera where a figure sat in the middle wearing a chicken mask and staring blankly into the flames similar to a reanimated corpse.

The Commissioner caught his breath if possible he was even more alarmed now that a psychopath worse than the Swede was there. He might not have seemed like much in fact, when you compared how he preferred a chicken mask and a letterman jacket rather than a suit and clown mask, he looked like a 1980's kid zoning out to some electronic music while kicking back and playing some Nintendo games.

That is unless you knew his background which was filled with some of the most heinous murders committed without any sort of motive. True he had for reasons unknown targeted the Russian Mafia in Miami.

Some say that a group would call him and leave him messages with the address where the mobsters hung out. He would then put on the mask, drive to the location, and proceed to brutally and efficiently kill every mobster there.

When the police would arrive the crime scene would jump out at them as if it rushed out of a horror film. Bodies broken and decapitated, heads, arms, or legs smashed or outright removed.

These were the lucky ones because while he may have been fond of baseball bats he was not above using whatever was lying around. This included guns, pipes, frying pans, his fists and even his wits and those were just some of the tactics he would employ.

Garret guessed his background in the military was a good indicator of why he was so proficient and deadly in both armed and unarmed combat. It also made sense as to why he never really used his real name or even spoke at all.

The heisters along with the police force simply called him Jacket after the letterman he was so fond of wearing and covering with the blood and fluids of both the police and mobsters alike.

No one had ever heard him say anything because of his method of communication an 80's tape recorder with bits of language learning tapes among other audio bits stored on it.

When communication was necessary then Jacket would take the recorder out, push the button, and a female voice would issue out of it.

He just kept staring into the fire like watching a favorite TV show.

"He seems calm and detached when not in a gunfight." Garret noted "Perhaps his experiences in the war in conjunction with the murders and, violence he has been exposed to and, committed have rendered him numb emotionally leaving only a shell of a man whose method of violence has become a way of life for him."

"What I would not give for the chair to come back because this man definitely deserves it for his crimes in fact, all the members of this gang deserve far worse than what we are allowed to do with them once we capture them!"

That part of his mind which was filled with the ideas of justice and the reality of how it really worked. "Yes we could spend the taxpayers' money trying to treat these mental cases and we might learn something from it. The question is what if they escape and wreck havoc again like they have done in the past?"

"We need to put these types of people down and it needs to be final and with clear intentions! Let them serve as an example of what happens when you try and live above the law!" That part of his mind was on a tangent now saying how it would have the gang beaten, tazed, and humiliated every single day when they were caught. It also came up with an idea on giving each member of the force a turn to witness and participate in some good old fashioned payback.

Garret decided to ignore the pounding headache opting to focus on the video so far he had not thought of anywhere this so called "testing ground" could be it could have been in the middle of Kansas for all he knew!

"So Jackie Jack Wolf growled teasingly how about a few words from the Masked Maniac?" Jacket simply looked at the man, and then the camera, shook his head, and went back to blankly staring at the fire.

"Jiro does not seem eager to talk so I and Sokol will have to finish this." The Commissioner knew that accent and he recognized the pattern of the man that spoke.

He was Dragan a former Interpol agent from Croatia known for his unnecessary brutality toward civilians and for his criminal ambitions.

Dragan was brought into the gang when he betrayed his partner a fellow Inspector. After this despicable act of backstabbing the Butcher sent him as a middle man working with both her and the PAYDAY gang.

The very sight of the man made Garret's blood boil! Wolf gave him nightmares. Jacket made him think he was in hell.

But Dragan that Croatian slime bag? Oh, how he wanted to get personal with that son of a bitch and make him pay dearly for the lives of the man and women he had killed or hurt!

He watched angrily as the scumbag prodded Sokol the young Russian athlete awake from his slumber on the floor of the chamber.

Looking at him you would not think that he was a criminal of any sort.

In fact his career used to be working as a grinder for the Overkill Bombers hockey team. But like the others he had secrets in between games he would independently rob banks.

It ended up with him having cleaned out vaults from Moscow to Minsk. However, with Russian authorities catching on to him Sokol knew his time as an independent heister had come to an end.

So when Bain gave him the opportunity to join the crew as their personal grinder along with building the BFD (otherwise known as the Big Fucking Drill) he accepted without hesitation.

Garret watched the young heister get up and stretch a little before turning to another man off camera.

"Comrade Jiro you are certain that you would not like to address our global crew?" The young man's accent clearly showing in his speech, while the man Jiro was leaning up against the wall leisurely shook his head.

"Yet another criminal enigma in this gang." Out of all the members save for a few exceptions there was a wealth of info about this particular heister. The son of a naval officer and a Japanese seamstress during the 1960s Jiro had a hard upbringing. The fleet relocated when he was only thirteen and soon after his mother either died or abandoned him.

Eventually he fell in with one of the Yakuza clans and became a feared and well-respected member. This would have been the end had Jiro not broke an important rule concerning no indecent acts especially with the bosses' daughter Yoshimi. Their brief romantic affair produced a son named Kento to which Jiro tried in vain to keep secret which ultimately failed.

This revelation ended with a raid by his clan at his home resulting in the death of Yoshimi, the kidnapping of Kento, and himself being wounded and later arrested. He was kept in prison for twenty years and, after being released avenged the death of his lover by killing members of his former clan including his former boss.

Before the boss was murdered he revealed to Jiro that Kento was in America and that a man by the name of Bain would help him find his son. Now here he was lounging around in some sort of dungeon with the rest of these thugs.

The Russian nodded before turning back to the camera "Heisters this is the end of our message being broadcast from the dungeons of Cagliostro." "We appreciate your continued efforts in making us known and carrying out our orders so we have decided on two important items to add to this message." "The first will be a list of the complete and unfinished challenges for both current and new members to review and work on."

Dragan walked into view and spoke "Though we seemed to have forgotten a certain someone standing by the door." "Wick would you kindly come up and say a few words of encouragement?"

"Nah I am just fine where I am at you go on ahead though." This coming from the famous assassin John Wick who went back into contract killing so he could hunt down some thugs that killed his dog.

He was known to be friends with a member named Chains who had inducted him in as a favor and, as a personal thank you for warning him about Swedish police officers trying to arrest him for his crimes of bank robbing.

Like the PAYDAY Gang Wick preferred to wear a suit while on the job. Though he was also known for not covering his face with a mask he wore sunglasses during a heist instead of the standard clown or animal mask.

The Croatian shrugged "Suit yourself then now on to the second item there are those of you in our crew that refers to me and Sokol by some interesting names." "My favorite nickname is Reddit 2.0 while his is 9Gag since you all say that we are dank memers."

"In light of this and in keeping with our unique sense of humor we decided to make our own montage parody with footage from our pervious heists please enjoy and keep the helmets flying!"

Garret's jaw dropped as he saw what happened next the loud music, flashing lights, strange memes, and for some reason a preference for no-scoping? The title said Epic montage. With members of the DANKDAY crew being MLG pro or some crap like that.

"What in the hell is this!" The commissioner screamed as he heard the X-files theme song being played as it zoomed into the face plate of a Bulldozer. He then watched as a crude triangle was drawn with an eye in the middle saying Bulldozer DLC cuntfirmed?

The rest was a blur of obnoxious music, flashing lights that gave him a headache, and to add insult to injury a montage of tasers being trickshotted by various members of the gang. TASERS HIS FAVORITE UNIT!

When the video ended he noticed a line of text reading nice try you scrub lord better luck next time. Signed XXX_Dragandanoscoper and XX_BasedillumantislayerSokol_XX.

Garret was livid to say the least but he did crack a smile when he saw the amount of bravery this particular group of criminals had. "They all got themselves some brass balls I'll give them that." He knew that he should be angrier but the truth was that he had been waiting for a challenge like this for some time.

Sure he, Winters, and Gensec were instrumental in elemanting both the Irish and Italian mobs in Boston but the truth is that it was easy. Yes they were organized and had rules but, they clearly did not possess the skills these criminals had nor did many of them have the loyalty to their comrades unlike this gang.

This group however was something he had been waiting for ever since he stopped being a regular police officer and became a commissioner. A chance to go out into the field with his men once more and give those clown mask wearing freaks a taste of hell on earth.

"Bain is prepared for war with me." The Commissioner thought as he approached his desk and pressed a cleverly concealed button on the underside. A portion of the wall rolled back reveling a bulletproof prototype suit of Gensec army equipped with flash and smoke grenades, a nightstick, and for added fire power a Smith and Weston 357 Magnum holstered and ready for duty.

"Now I am prepared for war with him." He said as he strapped the suit on and brought out his phone.

He dialed a number listening to the ringtone as he waited for the recipient to answer. "Captain Neville Winters speaking how may I help you sir?" "Winters report to my office immediately we have some clowns to crush!"

Garret turned the phone off and took a look at Bain's name on the evidence board. "Payback time Bain." He whispered gleefully.

A/N: Here it is my attempt to get back into fanfiction and also to inform people of the challenges. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this if not please give me feedback on what I did wrong so I may fix it. Anyway here are the Road to Crimefest challenges both finished and unfinished. We're all Bonnie here: Kill 1 million enemies with the Whiskey bottle during the Road to Crimefest event. Status: Completed, Reward: Magical Flute. WOLOLOLOLOLOLO!: Kill 2 million Cloakers during the Road to Crimefest event. Status: Completed, Reward: A net. Hair Fallout: Steal the Warheads for Vlad in the Meltdown heist 100,000 times during the Road to Crimefest event. Status: Completed, Reward: Boosting Boots. Wankers: Help Hoxton break into the FBI and steal the server 120,000 times during the Road to Crimefest event. Status: Completed, Reward: Balanced Scales. Get The Fuck Down: Zip-tie 300,000 civilians during the Road to Crimefest event. Status: Completed, Reward: A vintage meme (Trolo). Grindfest: Earn 100,000,000,000 experience during the Road to Crimefest event. Status: Completed, Reward: Slingshot Stand. Let's Do This: Kill 70,000 Bulldozers with submachine guns during the Road to Crimefest event. Status: Completed, Reward: an Adorning Gem. Self Defense, I Swear!: Kill 15,000,000 enemies during the Road to Crimefest event. Status: Completed, Reward: an Alien Egg. Get To Cooking!: Complete heists where you manufacture illegal drugs 70,000 times during the Road to Crimefest. Status: Completed, Reward: A Slingshot. A Hundred Different Ways!: Eliminate the Rat on the Hoxton Revenge heist 40,000 times during the Road to Crimefest event. Status: Completed, Reward: Riot Gear. PAYDAY, All Day, Every Day: Earn 3,000,000,000,000 dollars during the Road to Crimefest event. Status: Completed, Reward: A Vintage Meme (Me Gusto). Jacket Up: The sport of baseball is known as the world's greatest test of endurance and fortitude…of the viewer. Liven things up by slaying a cool 1,000,000 gangsters with a baseball bat during the Road to Crimefest event. Status: In progress at 891,137 kills, Reward: Unknown. Unbox Day: Complete 50,000 heists with a vault during the Road to Crimefest event. Status: Completed, Reward: Sputnik. Dark Arts: Complete the Framing Frame heist 30,000 times during the Road to Crimefest event. Status: Completed, Reward: A Vintage Meme (Doge). Overload!: Commissioner Garret is ramping up the forces of law and order. Show 'Old Thunderguts' the power of truly organized crime. Let him see rank upon rank of masked heisters, and get 30,000 concurrent players online. Reach a peak of 30,000 players playing PAYDAY2 online at the same time during the Road to Crimefest event. Status: In progress at a peak of 15,573 players online at once, Reward: Unknown. Don't Tase Me Bro: The Tazer is one of Commissioner Garrett's favorite units. He has a compilation tape of their highlights, titled "Takedown by Tasers", which he plays to cheer himself up. Put together a lowlight tape for him, by pulling the plug on 4,000,000 tasers. Status: Completed, Reward: Trading of the people kind. SevenThreeFiveFiveSixZeroEight: Robert's Bank has seen plenty of action with both sides of the law using CAR-4's and AK Rifles. There's nothing like a classic bank job with some classic firearms, so get out there and cause demolition, 20,000 times. Complete 20,000 GO Bank heists while using the CAR-4 Rifle or the AK Rifle during the Road to Crimefest event. Status: In progress at 13,394 heists done, Reward: unknown. Bearded Wisdom: Help Vlad's brother in law escape 20,000 times on White Xmas during the Road to Crimefest event. Status: Completed, Reward: Three Masks. Winters Came and Went: Defeat Captain Winters' squadmembers 150,000 times during the Road to Crimefest event. Status: Completed, Reward: A Powdered Doughnut. I looked, and behold, a white horse.: In order to test the best in this Crimefest, complete 250,000 heists on the Death Wish difficulty. Status: In progress at 154,761 heists completed, Reward: Unknown. I Am A Stone, I Do Not Move: Complete 2,500 Watchdogs heists with your personal accuracy above 70% during the Road to Crimefest event. Status: Completed, Reward: Resistance to Cold +1. An Offer They Can't Refuse: Sometimes you just need a few extra guns and people to carry them. Turn 80,000 cops from law enforcers to your enforcers using the joker skill. Convert 80,000 law enforcers to fight on your side using the Joker Skill during the Road to Crimefest event. Status: In progress at 24,376 officers converted, Reward: Unknown. Buttshot!: The shield has been carried on the battlefield for millennia. The shotgun… less so. Introduce the ancient and the modern styles of warfare by shotgunning 250,000 shields. Kill 250,000 shields with shotguns during the Road to Crimefest event. Status: In progress at 55,639 shield kills, Reward: Unknown. OVERKILL Salutes You!: You have to be in to win it. Show your participation by completing any 20 Crimefest challenges during the Road to Crimefest event. Status: In progress at 17 challenges completed, Reward: Unknown. Final Challenge: Unknown will unlock in 48 hours.


End file.
